Sétima Noite
by Hitachiin Thata
Summary: Dias tranquilos vieram após a ultima grande Guerra Ninja, no entanto para Tenten essa calmaria só servia para enfatizar a falta que o gênio fazia... ainda mais nessa época do ano.


_Os personagens não me pertencem e qualquer semelhança com outra fanfic é mera coincidência. [Essa historia também foi postada por mim no Nyah!]_

 **Sétima Noite**

A lua já se fazia presente quando a jovem kunoichi de cabelos castanhos voltava para casa após um jantar na residência de seu ex-sensei. Por mais que o tempo fosse de calmaria, não conseguiam se reunir com frequência, por essa razão só conseguiram se reunir naquele dia sete de julho. Durante muitos anos o terceiro dia do sétimo mês sempre foi motivo de celebração, afinal era o aniversário do gênio dos Hyuugas, e mesmo a contragosto do moreno, o time sempre se reunia para fazer algo.

Infelizmente, há um pouco mais de um o jovem de olhos perolados não se encontrava mas entre eles, mas isso não impedia as duas bestas verdes de Konoha de quererem celebrar, afinal Neji ainda continuava vivo em seus corações, além de um dos heróis da 4ª Grande Guerra Ninja.

Durante muito tempo a mestre das armas relutou contra todos esses fatos, por muitas vezes desejando apagar de suas memórias o gênio Hyuuga para quem sabe assim acabar com todo esse seu sofrimento que insistia em esconder de seus amigos e sempre falhou. Todos sabiam, ela já não era a mesma. Por mais que o jeito brincalhão e descontraído continuasse ali, o brilho de seus olhos havia se tornado mais opacos.

Tenten parou de caminhar ao ver duas garotas, um pouco mais nova que ela, cruzarem seu caminho comentando o quanto gostavam desta época do ano. Parou para observar a rua e notou vários bambus e enfeites de papel decorando a vila, era Tanabata Matsuri¹, não pode deixar de lembrar do conto por trás do festival.

\- É um romance bonito e triste ao mesmo tempo... Mas pelo menos eles se encontram uma vez por ano. - Sussurrou voltando a andar sem prestar muita atenção para onde ia.

Quando deu por si percebeu que se encontrava em seu velho campo de treinamento. Muita coisa aconteceu entre aquelas arvores, desde seu primeiro fracasso ao tentar ser igual a Tsunade até aquela conversa antes de partirem para a guerra². Sabia que baixas aconteceriam, que até mesmo ela mesma poderia não retornar, mas jamais acreditou que logo ele não retornaria.

\- Eu sei que você queria essa liberdade, queria ter a chance de escolher seu destino por si mesmo. – Caminhou até uma árvore cheia de cicatrizes, muitas delas provenientes de suas armas, pela visão periférica viu uma estrela cruzar os céus. – Será que você não pensou que ao escolher este seu destino escolheu o meu também? Pode parecer besteira, mas eu sei que jamais amarei alguém que não seja você! – Desabou permitindo-se ser consumida pela tristeza e pela raiva. Raiva por saber que seria a única a não poder construir uma família com o homem que sempre amou, como queria ter aproveitado mais, o beijado mais... Certamente se envolveria com outros caras, mas jamais se entregaria como fizera com Neji.

Levantou a cabeça ao ouvir um leve riso debochado, conhecia essa voz. Quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura imponente parada à sua frente sentiu como se o Polo Norte se localiza em estômago.

\- Neji – Falou tão baixo que mal escutara as próprias palavras. – Não pode ser, você está...

\- Morto? – Completou ele como sempre fazia quando a morena perguntava algo obvio. – É preciso mais que uma besta comandada por um Uchiha louco para me tirar de vez desse mundo – completou com _aquele_ sorriso característico.

Sem dizer uma única palavra a Mestra das armas se levantou e rumou até o Hyuuga desferindo um tapa em sua face pálida.

-Idiota! Quem você acha que é para morrer e depois aparecer assim do nada como se nada tivesse acontecido?! – Em seguida o abraçou forte em prantos – Você faz ideia da falta que me faz?

-Posso imaginar – Respondeu se afastando dos braços da garota admirando os olhos castanhos da kunoichi – Minha sorte foi que onde eu estava mal se passou um dia.

Ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, nunca foram de ter conversas muito longas ainda mais sobre seus sentimentos, seus gestos e olhares sempre falavam por si. Mas dessa vez ela precisava ouvir dele aquilo que toda garota apaixonada quer.

-Me diga, você me amou? – Seu nervosismo era visível não só em seu olhar fragilizado, mas também em suas mãos tremulas agarradas ao colete verde usado pelo moreno.

-Eu amo – Pela primeira vez a expressão do gênio era suave e um breve sorriso brotou em seus lábios, estes que logo rumaram de encontro aos de Tenten os selando delicadamente.

Pouco tempo depois o céu noturno foi tomado por luzes e sons característicos dos fogos despertando a morena. " _Foi só um sonho"_ pensou erguendo-se e admirando o show de cores.

-Eu te amo Neji – Declarou aos ventos sorrindo. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, ele estava morto e chorar toda noite só tornava as coisas mais difíceis para ela mesma. Pelo menos agora lembrara que ainda podia encontra-lo em seus sonhos e assim reviver tudo de bom que passaram juntos.

[FIM]

¹ Tanabata Matsuri – Existe uma lenda por trás desse festival que conta que a Princesa Orihime (estrela Veja) se apaixonou Hikoboshi (estrela Altair), no entanto foram separados e mandados para lados opostos da galáxia pelo pai da princesa, posteriormente foram permitidos de se encontrarem uma vez por ano, no dia 7/7. wiki/Tanabata

² Esta cena foi inspirada no live action feito por fãs, segue o link para quem tiver curiosidade watch?v=Y52V3nuNMnc (Dance of war)

 _Esta fanfic é um presente para Jéssica (Aika), minha amiga secreta do grupo "Fanáticos por NejiTen" do facebook._

 _Espero que tenham gostado, fiz de coração._


End file.
